


One of us

by Kindred



Category: Lost Boys (1987), Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Brother/Brother Incest, Guilt, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampire Turning, non-con hand jobs, turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael misses his brother Sammy since he joins David and the other vampires. So David deiced to get a gift for the gloomy Michael and those last human emotions and thoughts that was lingering before start to slip away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like where this is going then please don't have ago just don't read.  
> .....Love Kindred x-x-x

David smiled as he curled a hand under Michael’s chin, the dark haired teen looked up at him form where he was watching the fire crackle. The blonde vampire smiled and leaned down kissing him on the lips, his hand holding his jaw firmly in place as he pushed his tongue into Michael’s mouth getting a moan out of him. Pulling back he chuckled as he stroked his cheek “I know you have been a little sad lately, having to leave your brother and mother behind.” David whispered, Michael looked away not wanting the blonde to see the pain in his eyes “Hey Michael don’t look away from me, you could have come to me any time and we could have talked.” He smiled as he turned his head to the entrance of their hide out to see the others come jumping back in laughing and talking loudly with each other as they dragged three bound teens into the room.

“We well it was pain but we got them.” Dwayne said as he pulled the teens in front of Michael and David. The blonde vampire smiled as he watched one frighten and two angry teens knelt in front of them  
“Good job. Dwayne, Paul Marko why don’t you three take the Frog brothers and show them the fun of being a vampire.” David smile as the three other vampire howled as they grabbed the two brothers who was kicking and screaming though the gag. “They are like spitting cobras don’t you think Michael?” He chuckled as he looked between the dark haired vampire and the dusty blond teen.   
“Sam.” He whispered as he reached out for his younger brother.

He looked scared his eyes were wide as saucers, Michael could ear his heart hammering in his chest “You see I said we take care of our own, Sam isn’t going to leave you Michael he is right where he belongs with you… with us.” David purred into his ear before he stood up and walked over to Sam “I’m going to let you turn him, brothers should always turn their brothers.” He smiled as he kissed Sam on the cheek before getting the teen scream at him though the gag.

Michael stood up and walked over to Sam and knelt in front of him and smiled as he pulled him into a hug breathing in his scent, it changed over a year he lost his scent that they came to town with, but he was pretty sure that his old scent was long gone by now. “Sammy I missed you so much, I know you missed me I can smell it one you. I know you’re angry at me for picking to go with David and the others but it’s fun.” He reached out and brushed a bit of Sam’s hair out of his eyes “But you will soon see that.” 

He pulled the gag out of Sam’s mouth “Michael please don’t do this.” He whispered as he watched David hand over the so called bottle of wine to Michael “Here drink this.” He smile as he held Sam in a way that he would have no choice but to drink the wine as he held open his mouth. He chocked and felt the odd tasting wine slide down his throat. David watched smiling as Sam drunk the blood cocktail he chuckled as he walked back over to the two brothers and knelt by them licking the trailing deep red liquid.

Sam’s vision started to become fuzzy and his thoughts were blurry like he was already wasted “That’s enough Michael.” David voice chuckled as he moved his hand over Sam’s stomach making the teen moan as he leaned cross and kissed Michael on the lips, Michael kissed back moaning into his lips of the older vampire, pulling back they grinned at each other as they heard Sam moan. David had dipped his fingers into Sam’s trouser and boxers and was stroking him “Bite him.” David whispered in Michael’s ear “Make him one of us brother.” The dark haired teen moaned as he moved his head to Sam’s neck kissing the skin listening to his moans as David kept stroking him. With his clouded mind and his hands behind bound he couldn’t do anything to stop them he just let them, the pleasure was building in his gut as David pumped his hand on Sam’s member while Michael licked and kissed his neck. In the back of his mind he was screaming at himself but he knew he couldn’t stop the moans falling from his lips.

He gasped and let out a cry as he felt Michael’s teeth sink into his neck, that jab of pain send shock waves through him sparking off his climax. He cried out as he felt David work him over and over again as Michael drunk from his neck. After a few minutes Sam become limp and had closed his eyes, Michael pulled away from his brother’s neck and licked the trickles of blood before he untied his hands and held in as he carried him over to some soft piles of cushions.

David watched as the vampire lovely looked after his brother before standing up and walked back over to him “Come on let’s see how the others are doing.” David smiled as he warped his arms around Michael’s shoulders leading him away from his baby brother. Looking over his shoulder to see Sam laying there a flash of guilt cut though him …what have I done… he thought before the voice in his head said to him…he belongs with us now, don’t worry… the voice told him and the guilt feeling faded as quickly as it came.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael walks back to the main part of the den, in the pit of his stomach he felt sick…no I am sick… he thought as he looked up to see where Sam was still curled up a sleep. He was the youngest here now next to the frog brothers. Laddie would have been if Star and him hadn’t booked it about 6 months ago when David turned his eyes to Michael body rather than hers. He let out a deep sigh as he walked up to the pile of Pillows where the 17 year old now slept.

He knelt down and just watched his brother sleep he looked peaceful and beautiful, Michael briefly wondered what his mother would think. She was pissed off when she was turned she attacked Max at every turn for a whole year even time he tried to touch her she was slap him, but once she came to the idea of being the undead queen of Max’s King she was less slappy but she still cried because she missed her boys. …another reason for David to hunt his brother down… he thought as he looked back at Sam. It will be a good while before Sam woke he knows his brother will be angry at him but he could handle that until he came around it will be him, David and Sammy because really he won’t share Sam with the others. 

There was an itch under Michael’s skin it was deep and it was clawing at him making his dead pulse want to beat. His shaky hands reached out and touched the soft skin on Sam’s cheek watching the way teen’s turned into his touch …he won’t wake up we would make him comfortable take those nasty clothes off him.… his mind told him. His hands moved down his neck and fanned out over the teen’s chest and down to the slight dip where the rib caged ended to the smooth cures of his hips. …He’s our brother he belongs to us… he thought as he started to unbutton the shirt, more like pulling the buttons off one at the time until the shirt hunt open. 

Scars, there was scars on Sam’s chest ones he’s never seen before his cool fingers reached out and touched the year old scar, he knew that Max had taken some anger out on Sam while trying to bend his mother’s arm into taking the bite but he was unconscious at the time or other way he would have stopped this…how could Sam ever look at me…the reminds of his human mind told him …We can take care of him now, Max won’t ever hurt him again and the next time you see Step-daddy you can punch him…the vampire mind seeping back in. The jeans were the next items that were pulled off him and his boxers and socks he would throw it all away and hand his brother the clothes his mother have kept for him when he returned to the family. 

Family, he could have laughed at thought itself he had a step brother David and they fuck like rabbits and then there are Paul, Dwayne and Marko they were like… step- step brothers of sorts the three of them bonk like rabbits now they got the Frogs, and now there is Sam Michael’s real brother and soon to become his and David’s bed bunny…with fangs… he thought. He had turned his head when he heard moans and cry’s coming from one of the other hidden rooms and he really didn’t want to think about them as he turned back to Sam “Would you ever forgive me?” He whispered as he looked at young boy, he had forgot how young he it’s been year since they last saw each other but Sam hasn’t changed much maybe a little taller but still a skinny runt his hair was longer and messier like he clothes were. Living with the Frog’s was not good for his baby brother but whose fault was that Grandpa was dead and his mother was vampire along with his brother… yeah he didn’t have much of a choice. Again the pain of guilt kicked at him as he leaned down and kissed down Sam’s skin.

David walked back in to find Michael when he saw the dark haired vampire lapping at the small swell of blood that bloomed from a bite around Sam’s chest, Michael’s tongue flicked at the nipple that was coated in blood and it made David groan at the sight. “Starting without me?” David asked, making the dark hired teen frown as he looked over his shoulder at the blonde vampire who smirked at him  
“I want him.” He said his voice was sounding confused and deep with lust  
“Of course you do. How could not want him.” David purred as he came up behind him and kissed Michael’s neck as he kissed his neck “It’s okay Michael just do what you want he’s one of us.” He purred as he rubbed the curly haired teen’s stomach “Fill him up good like I’ve done to you.” He grinned   
“I’m his brother.” Michael whispered   
“To feel guilt is to be human, we are not human not any more we’re better than that. It doesn’t matter if he’s your brother he’s our brother.” He smirked as he moved his hands down Sam’s legs parting his leg’s open and rubbed his inner thighs as he watched Michael closely   
“He will come around right?”   
“Just like you did, it will take a while but he will.” The blonde smiled as he watched Michael take over in touching Sam.

Sam become aware that he was laying on something soft, he didn’t feel right something felt off like his bones pulled away from his muscle and everything ached with mad burned under his skin, his throat feels dry like he hadn’t drunk in weeks. His mind was fuzzy an heavy like a hangover…god I gotta stop drinking with the Frogs… he thought as he groaned into the pillow but as he moved he felt an arm that was warped around his waist pull him tighter to the body behind him.

Sam’s eyes flew open which was a bad idea because the light of the vampire’s den hurt his eyes he groaned painful and flung his arms and legs about as he pushes himself off the pile of pillows. He tumbled down the small step and pushed himself away from the person that was spooning him. His eyes were taking it’s time to adjust to the dark haired blur in front of him “Sammy?” Came a sleepy voice. He gasped as his brother came into view and he found that his chest hurt when he tried to breath and he began to panic.

“Sammy?” Came the half sleep reply, the curly dark haired teen pushed himself up and looked down at the younger teen who was terrified out of his mind. His hand clutched his chest as he looked up at Michael “Sammy.” The older vampire whispered, as he pushed self-up showing he was only wearing a pair of dark jeans and his chest was littered in new and old bite. Sam felt the coldness of the ground on his backside and decide to look at himself and whimpered seeing he was naked. Angry tears began to fill his eyes as he reached out with shaking hands as he grabbed a blanket pulling it up to his chin as Michael started too walked over to him. “Sammy take deep slow breaths.” He said as he held his hands to show he won’t hurt him…you already have…  
“Get away from me!” Sam cried out crawling backwards as his brother walked closer to him the older teen put his hands up and tried to calm his frighten brother down   
“Sammy please calm down.” Michael said softly to him as he knelt in front of him as he back himself in the wall  
“You fucking arsehole y…you turned me!” Sammy yelled at him crying, Michael saw the big fat pink tears rolling down his cheeks. The dark haired vampire felt guilt again and blinked as he reached out and cupped his cheeks, Sam flinched at his brother touch and saw the sad look flick across Michael’s eyes but the vampire just cupped his cheeks   
“I need you and you will see it will be alright.” He smiled as he wiped his tears away   
“You let him touch me!” He snarled at him and tried to pull out of his touch  
“Very one here is touchy.” Michael said as he grabbed his brother and pulled him towards him.

Sammy cried out as he was pulled onto Michael’s lap he lashed out and tried to hit him in the chest and shoulder but all Michael did was to hold onto them in his older brother’s hold. He kept hitting him until he stopped and cried in his arms. The dark haired vampires pulled the dark green and purple blanket up around Sam’s shoulders making the blonde teen remember him that he as naked and he pulled back and looked up into his eyes “W…why am I naked?” He asked, Michael looked down at him rubbed Sam’s arms “D…Did you…?” Sam whispered, his voice was cracking up  
“Yes.” Sam flinched and looked worryingly at him   
“Why?” He choked, Michael wanted to lie to his baby brother and take back all the hurt but this is the tipping point Sam needs to know he will never be alone.  
“Because I want you Sam, you will be okay it…it will just take some time.”


End file.
